


Eye Love You

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sure that works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: JonGerry Soulmate Au where the other's tattoos show up on the other.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185





	Eye Love You

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a happy ending. I sat down to write fluff but it did not end up being fluff.

Jon wasn't sure when they had begun to appear, but slowly his fingers became covered in tattoos of eyeballs, one on each knuckle, on both hands. 

He knew it was because of his soulmate, though he was a bit concerned about whoever it was considering they thought the eyeballs were good tattoos to get. 

But they didn't bother him. Georgie asked him about it, they knew they weren't soulmates, since she had a tattoo on her leg and it definitely wasn't on Jon's, but that didn't mean they couldn't date, and he just shrugged, saying he had gotten used to them. 

And it really didn't bother him until a while later when two of the same eyes appeared on his wrists, one on each. 

And then a few months after that when they appeared on his knees and then his ankles shortly after that. 

It stopped after that, for a while at least, but after a year they started popping up again, this time starting with his hips. 

And then after that it was his elbows. 

He was starting to get weird looks for the tattoos, except for the group of punks that came over to him to compliment him and or his soulmate. 

He didn't even know about the one on the back of his neck until Georgie said something about it. He was just trying to tie his hair up while he worked. 

She found it funny to laugh at him for all of the tattoos. 

And even he had to admit how funny it was to see his toes with little eyeballs on them. 

But when the two eyes popped up on his shoulder blades, he went to a local tattoo parlor to leave a little message for his soulmate. 

It was two words written in the side of the middle finger on his right hand. 

"That's not very nice, Jon", Georgie told him. 

"I don't really care if it's nice or not, one of my classmates pointed out that there's also one at the base of my skull, if they get to mess with me I get to mess with them", Jon told her. 

It was another year before another tattoo appeared, the same year that Jon began to work at the Magnus Institute, the eyeball sat right where his heart was supposed to be. 

He frowned down at it when he saw it the morning it showed up. At this point he didn't care. He got dressed and made his way to work. 

* * *

Jon tried to ignore the looks from his co-workers, a few of the tattoos were still out in the open, like the ones on his hands, and even his elbows when he had to roll his sleeves up, and both of the ones on his spine were visible above his shirt collar. And ,of course, most people had tattoos but not like his. He was so fed up by all of the looks that when an older lady walked up to him he wasn't very nice. 

"Sir, I noticed your tattoos", She began, Jon turned from what he was doing to look at her. 

"Yes, I _know_ they're strange. I'm _aware_ that there's a very good chance that my soulmate is a satanist. I _know_ all of these things, but I have no control over them. I'm sorry if they bother you", he told her. 

"Well, I was going to inform you that I know a young man who has the same tattoos, and I was going to ask if you'd like to meet him"

"Oh"

"Oh indeed, so do you want to meet him?", She asked. 

"Yes, I suppose I would"

"Well, here's his phone number", She handed him a small slip of paper, "And as much as I love the eyes, the tattoo that you chose is my personal favorite"

"Thank you. For the number and the compliment", he told her. 

"No problem. I'll see you later Jon", She smiled at him and walked away. It took him a moment to realize that he never gave her his name, but she was gone before he could ask how she knew it. 

* * *

Jon sat at a table in a local diner. Waiting. This is where his soulmate, who's name was Gerard, had suggested they meet. 

It wasn't very hard to notice when he showed up, he very much matched the tattoos with his goth attire. 

Gerard sat down across from him when he saw him. 

"Hello. I'm Gerard, but you can call me Gerry, no point on being formal", he stuck out his hand to Jon who took it. 

"I know who you are. We spoke on the phone."

"Yes, I know, _Jon_ , I was just trying to be polite. Though I guess you don't know how to do that considering what's written on my finger"

"You tattooed eyes all over me! You deserved it!"

"Oh please. I looked you up last night, just to make sure my soulmate wasn't a serial killer or something, I found your music. I bet the tattoos fit the aesthetic perfectly"

"They did", Jon sighed, "But I didn't enjoy my classmates continuously asking me if my soulmate was part of cult or something."

"Well, I'm not, technically. You'd have to ask Gertrude what she'd call it, but I'm not doing anything evil. That was more of my mom's thing"

"Your mom?"

"You didn't look me up then?"

"No, I didn't really think about it, was more concerned with how much I was going to yell at you for the tattoos. Why?"

"We should probably go somewhere more private", Gerry stood up, "Let's go back to my flat and I'll explain everything to you."

Jon sighed and stood up to follow him, stopping to pay for his tea before he left. 

\------

"You killed your mom?", Jon asked. 

"No! She killed herself! I was cleared of all charges, because I didn't do it!", Gerry said. 

"How did she do all of that to herself?", He asked. Gerry began to explain the book and Leitners to Jon, he was working at the Institute he may as well know. 

Jon was silent for a moment before he asked another question, this time his voice was soft and confused and a bit scared, "There's more Leitners?"

"You mean you've seen one? When?"

"Yeah. Um, it was when I was about eight", Jon said and then told Gerry what had happened with that book, and the fear of spiders that manifested from it.

In the end they ended up sharing a lot of stories and actually getting to know each other. 

Jon decided that he was actually starting to like Gerry, which was probably a good thing since they were supposed to be made for each other. 

* * *

They started officially dating sometime during the first year they'd known each other, and they even moved in together. 

It was good. Jon enjoyed it. He liked Gerry more than he though he would when those tattoos popped up for the first time all those years ago. 

Actually he loved him. He loved Gerry. He loved him more than he had loved anyone else. And even if they hadn't been soulmates he would have probably still fallen in love with him. 

And that made it even more devastating when he had a seizure. 

Jon called an ambulance and it took them to the hospital where Gerry was taken to the back. 

Jon was only allowed to see him after they were sure that he was stable. He sat on the she of the hospital bed next to him, talking to him even though Gerry couldn't talk back, yet. 

He just continued to talk, to fill the quiet room, to make sure Gerry knew he was there. And he talked until Gerry spoke up. 

"Jon?", He asked, slurring a bit. 

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Don't let her put me in the book. Keep Gertrude away from me"

"Gerry, she could only do that if you're dead. You're not going to die"

"Jon, please. Just promise me"

"Fine. I promise. But you're not going to-"

"I love you", Gerry cut him off. 

"I love you too", Jon smiled sadly at him. Gerry returned the smile.

For the last time. 

At that moment he had another seizure. 

Jon went and got the doctor, but it didn't matter. Less than fifteen minutes later Gerry was dead. 

The cause of death was because of a brain tumor. It had gone undiagnosed for too long. They were surprised it hadn't killed him sooner. 

* * *

"I'm sorry for your loss. I miss Gerard too", Gertrude told him the day they buried his body. Gerry didn't know a ton of people and Jon was sure he wouldn't really want a funeral, so he didn't hold one. He bought a plot and buried him. He hadn't even told Gertrude, she had just known when to come by. 

"I'm sure you do. He was a valuable asset to you."

"He was like a son to me, Jon"

"Maybe, but he didn't see you as a mother. And you're not welcome here. He didn't want you near his body"

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm here to mourn just as you are"

"You're here to bind him to that terrible book. And I'm not going to allow it. He hates that thing. It ruined his life and I'm not going to let you ruin his death with it too"

"Jon! I'm not here to do anything! I promise. I don't even have the book with me", Gertrude told him. 

"Except for you do. C'mon, Gertrude, I'm not stupid. Just leave"

She didn't need to be told again. She left the cemetery. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep watch on a grave 24/7. 

* * *

"Gerry?", Jon asked, as a ghost like figure appeared when he was done reading from the book. The form eventually became more put together and it was obviously Gerry. 

"Jon? Is that really you? What happened?", He gestured to Jon, obviously talking about all the scars. 

"Um, it's a bit of a long story. And it's not important. When did she do this to you? I tried to keep her away from you. I thought I did. When-", Gerry cut him off. 

"I don't know. And I don't blame you. I was asking something of you that I knew was impossible. I just.... I didn't want to be here."

"I know. Are you okay?"

"No. It hurts, Jon. I'm not supposed to be alive. This isn't right and I think the book knows that. It knows that it's wrong, so it tortures me."

"I'm... I'm so sorry"

"It's okay. So, fill me in on everything. I want to know what happened. I don't care if it's a long story", Gerry told him. So Jon started from Gertrude's death and him becoming the head Archivist and everything else that had happened since. 

"You mean, that really was Leitner? The man I almost killed but let go? It was actually him?"

"Yeah. He mentioned you actually. About how you attacked him", Jon said.

"Did he? I'm glad. I'm happy that I was also on his mind as he died, I just wish it wasn't Elias who killed him"

"Well he did accidentally frame me for the murder"

"Yeah, well, I still wish it had been me who got kill him. So, why are you in the U.S.?"

Jon explained to him what he had come here for and it was around that time that Julia knocked on the door asking him what was taking so long. 

"I'm almost done", He called to her and then looked back at Gerry who was wearing a serious and sad look. 

"Jon, I need you to take my page and destroy it when you get out of the states."

"Gerry, I can't-"

"Please. Jon, I can't stand being like this anymore. I know it's hard but I need you to do this. Please"

"Yeah, of course. I'd do anything for you", Jon told him. 

"Thank you. Jon I don't have much time left, Goodbye, I love you", Gerry said, and then he was gone before Jon could say anything back. 

He tore the page out of the book and stuffed it into his pocket. 

* * *

"I haven't destroyed Gerry's page yet", Jon spoke to the tape recorder, "There's still so much to learn from him. So much I need to tell him. But it wouldn't be fair to him. So here goes nothing"

Jon clicked his lighter on, putting the flame near the edge of the page, but before he put the paper into the fire he whispered a something, quiet enough that not even the tape picked it up. 

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
